Mahavogga 6.1
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Sixth Khandaka >> 6.1 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA SIXTH KHANDHAKA(ON MEDICAMENTS) Chapter-1. 1. At that time the Lord Buddha dwelt at Savatthi, in the Jetavana, the park of Anatha-pindika. And at that time Bhikkhus(Monks), attacked by the sickness of the hot season, threw up the rice-milk they had drunk, and the food they had eaten. And by that they became lean, rough, ill-favoured, yellow and ever yellower, and the veins stood out on their limbs. And the Lord Buddha saw those Bhikkhus thus lean, rough, ill-favoured, yellow and ever yellower, and with the veins standing out on their limbs. And on seeing it, he asked the venerable Ananda: 'How is it, Ananda, that the Bhikkhus are become now so lean, rough, &c.?' 'At this time, Lord, the Bhikkhus are attacked with the disease of the hot season; and they throw up the rice-milk they have drunk, and the food they have eaten. From then is it that they are become lean, rough, ill-favoured, yellow and ever yellower, and that the veins stand out on their limbs.' 2. Then there occurred to the mind of the Lord Buddha, when meditating alone, this consideration: 'At this time the Bhikkhus (&c., down to:) on their limbs. What medicaments shall I now prescribe for the Bhikkhus, as may be authorised as common medicine, and may be diffused through the body, though it be not regarded as ordinary (material) food?' And the Lord Buddha thought: 'These five medicaments--that is to say, ghee, butter, oil, honey, molasses--are such medicaments. Let me then prescribe them as medicines which the Bhikkhus may accept at the right time, and use at the right time.' 3. And in the evening, when the Lord Buddha had arisen from his meditation, having delivered a dhamma discourse, he addressed the Bhikkhus in that connection, saying, 'When I was meditating alone, O Bhikkhus, then occurred to my mind this consideration: "At this time (&c., as in §-2, down to:) material food." Then I thought: "These five (&c., as in §-2, down to:) at the right time." I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, these five things as medicine to be accepted at the right time, and to be used at the right time.' 4. Now at that time the Bhikkhus accepted those five things at the right time, and used them at the right time. And foods which though rough, were ordinary foods, they could not digest, much less greasy foods. Then they--attacked both by the hot-season disease, and by this want of appetite--became by both at once still more lean, rough,ill-favoured, yellow and ever yellower, and with the veins standing out on their limbs. And the 'Lord Buddha saw the Bhikkhus thus still more lean, &c. And when he saw it, he asked the venerable Ananda: 'How is it, Ananda, that the Bhikkhus are become now still more lean, &c.?' 5. 'At present, Lord, these Bhikkhus, who use the five medicaments only at the right time, cannot digest foods which, though ordinary, are rough, much less greasy foods. Then they, attacked (&c., as in §-4, down to:) standing out on their limbs.' Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion, having delivered a dhamma discourse, addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'I permit you, O Bhikkhus, not only to receive those five medicaments, but to use them both at the right time, and at other times.'